


Three pics for three fics

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently I have made three art pieces for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>elrhiarhodan</b>'s glorious stories and now I'm posting them here because I want to have my pretties all under one roof, hee :P</p><p>December might seem a bit slow posting-wise, I'm putting all my efforts into filling stockings and such and I'll definitely provide a master post in January when everything is revealed :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three pics for three fics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



  
1\. Art for the story [The Consequences of the Storm](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/573303.html)  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/7jsjky7yac0jged/tn.png?dl=0)

2\. Art for the story [Salva Me](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/574191.html)  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/tyqxdg63qbpjf0k/salvame.png?dl=0)

3\. Art for the story [Testing Silence](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/576285.html)  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/1vs5goj0hiqqcdv/reading.png?dl=0)  



End file.
